


Make me feel better

by AlexxaSick



Series: The Playground Saga [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick





	Make me feel better

Jun wasn’t in a playful mood right now so Aiba standing at his door wasn’t exactly welcomed; he opened and let him in anyways.

“Weren’t you busy tonight” Jun asked handing him a beer. Atypically Aiba hadn’t changed the channel on TV, he was watching the same show Jun had been viewing.

“Pff… You’re such a media whore” he said, watching both of their faces smiling from the screen.

“If you don’t like it you can always go away.” Aiba stayed in silence sipping his beer now and then. Jun stretched and then lied down and put his head on the other’s lap. “So why are you here?”

“I was tired and your place was nearer than mine. Can I crash here?” Jun stays silent watching his face illuminated by the TV, his eyes seemed dim, it was probably tiredness. “I’ll stay in the couch and leave early if it’s much trouble”

“No, it isn’t, you can stay…” Aiba smiled wearily. Then he added, “If you tell me what really happened… why are you really here?” He watched closely at his face, the freckles in his cheekbones, and the way his lips curled when he took another sip from the can.

Aiba took a moment before answering, “I kept messing up today. They decided to delay the filming ‘till tomorrow. ‘Until Aiba-san is rested and can work properly’ They said. Everyone was so annoyed at me, they didn’t even looked at my face when saying goodbye… I didn’t want to be alone right now…”

“Mmh… I see…”

“I was so useless today… you and Nino don’t have days like this… Oh-chan and Sho never annoy people this much… I’m just…”

“Stop… Stop…” Jun quickly kneeled besides him covering his mouth with a hand. Aiba’s eyes went wide in surprise. “This is not you, so stop, let’s go to bed…” he said turning off the television and taking his hand pulling him upwards. “You’ll feel better in the morning, c’mon, do you wanna take a shower first?” the other nods still silent, letting Jun lead the way to the bathroom still by the hand.

Aiba strips, while his band mate prepares the water and takes out a towel for him to use. “I’ll wait for you in the bedroom” He said stepping forward to kiss Aiba lightly in the corner of his mouth. Then he went out the bathroom.

When Aiba went in the bedroom he found Jun reading, lying on his belly, his thick glasses on. He put the book aside in the nightstand. “You can wear that to sleep” he said pointing at a pair of old sweat pants and a t-shirt lying at the foot of the bed. Aiba sat down to put them on, Jun took another towel to dry his hair, and Aiba leaned against his hands smiling softly, the first genuine smile he had since arriving Jun’s place. “Feeling better?”

“If I say no, would you let me peek at your drawer of toys?” Jun chuckles.

“Well… it depends, Would it make you happy?”

“I think so…”

“What did Nino said about it?” Jun asked standing up and opening said drawer.

“Not much”

“Okay” MatsuJun let Aiba fidget with his toys for a while, watching him from the bed.

“Woahhh…. I’ve only seen this in pictures…” the older man exclaimed excitedly, looking boyish and cute. “Why do you never use toys with me?” Aiba asked happily turning his attention to another gadget. His questions often sounded really silly but in reality they were more often than not actually difficult to answer.

“Because you, by yourself, are such a handful” he answered after a while. “C’mon we’ve got to sleep now” Aiba put the toys away and closed the drawer at once and crawled into the bed next to Jun. “How are you feeling now?” He asked as soon as they were face to face.

“I’m good now… MatsuJun is so kind~!” he said a little too loud. Jun clapped his hands and the lights went off. Aiba got closer and kissed his cheek innocently, sloppy, like a baby kissing an aunt.

Jun runs his fingers through the yet wet hair of his band mate a couple of times before saying, “Turn around Masaki, I cannot sleep if you’re breathing in my face.” Aiba did as told and the other one held him by the waist spooning against his back. The taller man yawned wrapping his arms around Jun’s shifting even closer to him.

MatsuJun felt Aiba’s butt pressed against his crotch and tried to shift away from it, thinking it wasn’t a good idea to get aroused right now. His band mate’s breath halted for a second and the next thing he knew he was rolling his hips into his grinding ass, his cock growing inside his pajamas.

“Juuun~ I cannot sleep if you keep molesting me like this, stop it” Aiba said imitating the tone the other had used earlier to tell him to turn around. Jun hand slipped down to palm the front of the taller man sweats finding the semi-erect dick covered in clothes.

“Do you really want me to stop?” He said halting his hips, holding him still so he couldn’t push against him either, stroking the half-hard cock lightly.

“No, MatsuJun, don’t stop, please…” Jun resumed his thrust against Aiba’s rear, feeling more aroused each time their bodies touched. He buried his face in neck in front of him. The soft strands of half wet hair tickling his nose. His hand slithered inside the sweats closing his fingers around his band mate’s erection pumping at it.

“Shit Jun, I’m…” Aiba came burying his face on the pillow. Jun soon followed with a grunt.

They both stayedsilent trying to catch their breath. Jun removed his hand from his partner’s pants and licked his fingers. Aiba turned around to watch.

Some light filtered through the blinds adding a beautiful shine to the puppy eyes before he closed the distance between him and Jun kissing him fully on the mouth carefully feeling the soft lips and the wet tongue tasting himself in it. When they broke the kiss Aiba buried his face in Jun’s chest wrapping his arm around him.

“If I do this I won’t breathe on your face” Jun gave a half hearted chuckle and cupped his band mate’s head in his hand scratching his scalp.

“Sleep now idiot.” He said, sleepiness creeping out in his voice and body.

“Jun makes me feel better…” Aiba whispered sounding barely awake.

“Mmh…” he managed to grunt barely registering what the other had said.

They were like that for a while, their breathing deepening as they slid into dreamland when aiba mumbled again, “I love Jun” he said.


End file.
